


White Rose Wall

by FairyAscending



Series: Unrequited Love - It can't always work out [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Astrea Hill makes for a good environment on this, Break Up, Disappointment, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hate of Men, I turn my dislike into creativity, One-Sided Love, Schoolgirls, What can I say? I can not help myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: Astrea Hill...a safe haven for all things good and pure. A place of innocence and purity, where true love still could exist and was never to be marred by the problems and dark touches of the outside world. A heavenly sanctuary for young maidens where the entrance of men was strictly forbidden and to Chelia Blendy and Kagura Mikazuchi the latter was the most important thing but the girls they wanted to keep behind that wall covered in roses of a pure white color chose differently.





	1. Lock yourself out of Heaven

She barely focused in the entire time of Saintly Chours practise. It was not a secret that Chelia Blendy, a fourth year student of St.Spica Girls Academy, loved singing, it was actually one of her most treasured hobbies, but on this very day she could barely focus on the new piece they were learning. No...who was she kidding? She had slacked off in the choir for a much bigger ammount of time. Ever since cute little Wendy Marvell had transferred to Spica in her second year of middle school, there had been something about her that had drawn the pink-headed girl in instantly. She did not know what it had been per say but Wendy could bring happiness to anyone with just a few words or her pretty smile. She was kind to anyone, a friend to all living things. One of the cutest things Chelia had seen her doing were her rescue attempts on butterflies caught in spidernets. Of course the spider had to eat but in this case it was not avoidable for the spider to find something else to eat. It had broken Wendys heart to see this poor delicate creature in that harsh sticky net but she had not wanted to see the spider starve either, which had been the reason that Wendy had stuck a big leaf into its net. It had been such a cute act in Chelias eyes that she had not managed to tell the bluehead about the fact that spiders did not eat leaves.  
There was not only that kindness that had lingered in Chelias mind but also the fact that Wendy was strong. She found the heart to speak up against any injustice that she saw or even heared about. She could not be swayed from her opinion and to Chelia this was admirable, even though it was also a double-edged sword, since it made her cry angry tears quite often. One of those things was the secluded clinic for soliders with PTSD and other mental conditions. Wendy despised the thought that it had been the families of those men that had send them there. It was about as warm and comforting as a freezer on south-pole and those poor men were injected with drugs every time they had panic attacks or nightmares. The worst thing about it though, at least in Wendys point of view, was that barely anyone ever left this so-called clinic. So many of those many languished there until they either died from old age or committing suicide. It simply broke Wendy's heart that no one there even seemed to care and those who did care vanished without a trace. 

Chelia did admire the fact that she was deadset on her opinion about this place. However if Chelia was to be honest, she did not want Wendy to get too close to this place. Wendy was a pure innocent creature who could not bear to see anyone suffer. This attitude came with a certain kind of naivite though. Those men were no friends to the young maidens of Astrea Hill no matter if they were from Spica, Miator or even the free-spirited school Lulim, where making your own decisions was greatly encouraged. They only drew those pure and untouched girls in with their so-called suffering and grievances until it turned out to be a hoax they used to get close to them and ruin them!  
Yes, Chelia hated men. She only made a few exceptions in that deal but she had seen what they could do in her cousin Sherrys days at Highschool. She had not gone to Astrea Hill but to a public school, where she had not only been fooled by many men due to her firm belief that love would find her one day but also been left by the first man she had ever been in a relationship with. Apperantly Sherry had sooner or later outlived her usefulness to him and this brute had clung to the belief that he had let her off easily, but it had been anything but. Sherry had hit rock-bottom. The strong girl, now young woman, who had always been like a big sis to her, had hit rock-bottom and grieved about it for so many nights. The one that had taught her the true meaning of love, had let her health detoriate grieving over it!  
After witnessing this, she had figured out that girls and women were the only ones who could truly love and feelings of love could only be truly reciprocated by females. The more she was around Wendy, talking to her, hearing her sing at practises or performances of Saintly Chours, helping her with schoolwork or simply sitting with her and sipping tea with some of the others of both of their years, the more the pinkhead felt eclipsed by her warm love. She was truly an angel and if untouched by the outside world and men of all kinds, she could soar. Wendy was kind, gentle and could be elegant in the distant future. A prime example of the reincarnation of the virgin Mary. She could even become Étoile, if this path wasn't closed off for her in Chelia's eyes. She was the person who was closest to Wendy in all of St.Spica Girls Academy and friendship was always the key to a beautiful love that would last against all obstacles. Astrea Hill had always been a dream place for Chelia. In this environment true love could happen and one day, when both Wendy and her had left Spica, the trees would also hold their story. One of the many stories of pure love that the forest of Astrea was ready to tell. Tales of young lovers cementing their love physically, sharing private and important moments and even a tale of the occasional proposal to go abroad and get married. The Spica fourth year was uncertain if the latter would come to pass for them around here, but the story the forest would tell was to have a happy ending as Chelia had no doubt that, hidden in this saintly place, Wendys and her love would come to pass.

In a machine-like way, Chelia stepped of the stands. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that she was being approached by the object of her affections.

"Chelia-chan! Does the appointment for you-know-what still stand?", the blue-headed second year asked.

It took the elder girl a moment to catch on, but then she realized what Wendy was talking about. Along with the girls living close to them, they had planned a tea party in Wendy's dormroom tonight. This was actually prohibited by the rules of the strawberry dorm, so Wendy used this acronym, since the teacher supervising the choir was still present and Wendy did not want either of them to get caught. Chelia was looking foreward to tonight's tea party as much as Wendy herself, hoping for the two of them to have a moment alone, so they could talk about themselves and each other. 

"Sure...of course.", her senpai awnsered, getting a wide smile from Wendy.

"Great! I have to run now! I still need to pick up that special surprise, I have ordered down in the city.", the younger girl explained. 

This of course had earned her Chelias attention. One of the many things they had in common was that they adored sweets and of course Wendy would bring special sweets to a tea party.

"A special surprise? Tell me, what is it? What kind of cake have you ordered?", she pried with curiousity.

"Mou, you know I can not tell you. It would not be a surprise otherwise and you can not keep secrets! The others will find out!", the younger girl only pouted, before she ran off, her robes swishing behind her. 

Chelia watched Wendy leave, before she decided that she had to go down to the city as well. Everyone had to bring something to the teaparty...it was a tradition between the girls at the Strawberry Dorm. Chelia had been so busy though that she could not have picked anything up until it was almost time for the tea party. She made a mad dash to the dorm, where she shed the coir robes, revealing her white Spica uniform. Quickly gathering up her purse with some money, she made her way down into the small city. Her thoughts were drifting in the convenience store where she stood in front of the cookie shelf. So many yummy cookies to choose from, but she barely paid attention to the choices she made in the end. As long as she had something for the party and could be with Wendy, it did not matter. Shopping for a tea party was almost mundane now. A chore. Chelia of course did know that she lacked the time to linger eternally, since the gates to the dorm would be closed at a certain time and if she missed that time she would be locked out and dammed to sleep outside for the night. She would miss the tea party and one of her chances to tell Wendy how she felt. Of course there would be plenty other, since no one at Astrea Hill had grabbed her interest and...she was not going to be fooled by those soliders...right? No. A creature like Wendy was too good for them. Unworthy of any man in this world. They would get together at this place and spend a simply wonderful school experience. In every possible way. Of course it would be a lot more difficult once she left, but there was this saying "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" and this would apply to them. They would exchange lettersfilled with adoring messages, until the moments of their reunion. Holidays and especially Wendys graduation, which Chelia of course would visit, even if it meant to endure the presence of Wendys three rowdy adoptive brothers. Another admirable trait: Her mother had vanished early so she had been adopted by a kind old man. He and his grandson had accepted her and two other orphaned boys like their own. They were rowdy and matched Chelias disgusting image of men in every possible way, but she was prepared to endure that, if it meant Wendys happiness. They would renew the promise to be together eternally, at the maidens garden, before Wendy had to say goodbye to Astrea Hill. They would move in together and later adopt a girl...it would be perfect.  
This time she was awoken from her daydreams of a future with Wendy in a more gentle way. It was by Wendys angelic singing voice. Apperantly she was still in the city and not too far away. Great! They could return together and Chelia could find away to cement a meeting during the teaparty, where she could tell Wendy how she felt. Wendy was only one alleyway away.

"Words are born to thin air and quickly fade out in the wind.", the pinkhead heared her kouhais voice.

Chelia knew from experience that Wendy tried to keep her voice fit and wanted to do her best for Spicas choir, so the second year practised when she was basically on her own, but as she had reached the end of the alleyway, she stopped dead in her tracks, as if she had seen the most terrifying scene of her entire life. To any simple bystander this scene would have been viewed as a great goodness, but Chelias mind and heart already screamed 'Danger! Danger!'. This was not a simple practise...no...Wendy was offering her angelic song to one of those soliders trying to fool her. It seemed to comfort this man, as the tension that had previously lingered on his face, melted off of the man. She had apperantly used her singing to coax this man out of a panic attack. After she had ended it, the man looked up at her worried but gentle eyes.

"Sorry...", he whispered.

"It was no problem at all. I'm just glad I managed to calm you down a bit. Even it was not much, I am glad I could do something.", Wendy brushed it off. 

'No...', Chelia thought. 'Don't linger here. He will fool you and then cast you away!' 

He had probably blown his condition out of porportion to take Wendy. Chelia did not want her angel to linger here. She did not want her small angel to be in the presence of this blondheaded, blue-eyed man, who looked so haunted and yet tried to brush it off for Wendys sake, or so he said. Wendy was now helping the man up. He apperantly seemed to be five years her senior. Wendy was only thirteen...he was not suitable for her!

"Master Sergeant Eve Teram...or former Master Sergeant...", he mumbled while hesitantly holding out his hand for Wendy to shake.

"Its...a pleasure. My name is Wendy Marvell...I am from St.Spica Girls Academy.", her friend awnsered, while shaking the hand of the Master Sergeant. 

It was an enchanted moment that could easily have come from one of Sherrys novels or a fairy tale and Chelia did not like it. A solider with PTSD who was five years her senior was NOT suitable for Wendy. He would ruin her sooner or later or use her good nature to his advantage. The fourth year wanted to run out of that alleyway and kick this man into the face. Then she wanted to grab her friend by the shoulders and coax her back to the safety of Astrea Hill, where she could recover from this encounter in her presence. She and Wendy would take their relationship to the next level at maidens garden and she would never see this man again, but for some reason her feet would not move.

"Oh...sorry...I made you drop your cake.", the solider whispered, only now noticing the cake box on the ground.

Yes! She would cry about the ruined tartlets and that would give Chelia a reason to defend her and yell at this solider, but as Wendy opened the box, there was no sign of sadness in her eyes. It even lacked the determination of telling a comforting lie, like she sometimes tended to do.

"The tartlets are all still in one piece. You did not ruin anything.", she brushed off his apology again.

"I would have payed for something new.", the blond man offered. 

"I couldn't have let you do this.", Wendy returned his comment stubbornly.

The solider only smiled and bid Wendy goodbye, as she told him that she could not stay out past curfew and needed to head back now. Not before saying that he wanted to see her again. Wendy waved and Chelia realized that she had lingered for too long. She had to return to the dorm. Wendy of course noticed her and they returned back together. Luckily they made it in time and at the moment of their return, everything seemed to be normal. At the tea party they both did not mention Wendys encounter. Still...the fourth year could not shake the feeling that she lost to this broken Master Sergeant.

This feeling was to be confirmed in the future, since the second year went out to see the Master Sergeant more often. Chelia and Wendys roommate Charle caught her researching PTSD more often and in class she often wrote letters that were to be mailed to the blond solider. Chelias love did not melt with the snow of the graduation of the sixth years though. Wendys work earned her the admiration of the younger students of all three schools...she tried to strengthen herself for the sake of this man. What did Chelia have to do for her to be the one for Wendy? Sign up for the army and come down with PTSD herself? Would it be enough for Wendy to drop the broken Master Sergeant and only care for her? They were friends after all...  
The years rolled by. The bond Eve and Wendy forged became stronger by the day, while Chelias worries were cast away by her peers, since they admired what Wendy did. From the moment she met Eve, she had dealt with things way beyord her maturity level and she had done so with grace. Eve always invited her to small dates around the city by the time Wendy had reached her fourth year. No one would listen to Chelias worries and when she heared Wendy talk to Charle about getting her first kiss from the Master Sergeant, she knew that she had lost forever.  
One of the Étoiles of Chelias first years, Kagura Mikazuchi, had offered to make everyone believe that the blond man had taken a turn for the worst, sending him back to the clinic and into the psych ward of that place, where his time seeing Wendy would be limited, causing strain to their budding relationship. Something it would not be able to stand. Chelia refrained from taking her up on that though...what was the point? The beautiful angel had locked herself out of heaven to be with a lesser creature. This was a sin that could not be undone even with the best of intentions.


	2. The fallen Shootingstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Sorry it took me so long to write again, but I will end this story with this chappie, since it was obviously not that well-recieved. Well...I never planned to write more than two chapters of this whole thing anyways and I still gotta go back to some other projects, on this side and others.

St.Miator Girls Academy...the school of traditions, the school that was the eldest on all of Astrea Hill after all, and the school of brides, since so many graduates of Miator already had been promised to a fiancé and thus often being compared to caged birds. Kagura Mikazuchi on the other hand was glad that this had never been an option for her. Correction: She had been glad. 

Life had been perfect. She had ended up being the Étoile alongside the best of partners: Erza Scarlet. A strong individual in every possible way. Not only was she physically strong through practising kendo her entire life, but also in mind in spirit. Good grades, wearing her heart onto her sleeve, owning her anger and being proud of said fact. Erza had never been holding anything back. At the same time though, there had been sweeter sides of her. For example the fact that you had to bake her a strawberry cake and Erza would be wax in your hands, but that had only been the tip of the iceberg.  
Erza had been nicknamed the warriorqueen of Miator and captain of the kendo team of said school. She'd always had some sort of affinity towards swords and kendo had also been the first thing to connect the two young maidens. Warriors, sword fighters and maidens that follow this path that was dominated by men. Erza had been more than willing to take Kagura along for this journey and give her many props on her style, stance and other important matters. What started out as a senpai-kohai bond at kendo, even though the redhead had told Kagura to stop calling her senpai since they were only one year apart, quickly turned into something much more meaningful.

One of the reasons Kagura had enrolled at Miator was because of the fact that men were prohibited from stepping upon Astrea Hill. The world was a dangerous place and as a kendoka Kagura had accepted that fact. Especially men were often dangerous territory. Astrea Hill was different though. This place was a realm of safety for all young women, where there could never be any encounters just to "do the deed" to put things delicatly. Kagura was sure that her brother Simon would have been pleased with her decision, as this eliminated the risk of men hitting on her and taking things to far. But in the end she couldn't have known, since Simon had died in a car crash shortly before Kagura had recieved her acceptance letter. 

Still...Kagura had clung to the belief that love was true around Astrea Hill. The forest held the stories of the beginning of many loving relationships and it had been said that so many girls had formed romantic bonds that had either lasted or that they had fondly looked back on. Kagura and Erza had been no exception. Kagura had started getting closer and closer to the redhead and it turned out that she had even known Simon. The world was truly small, but in had been quite the occurance nevertheless. She had known Simon from kendo competitions, where they had even competed against each other more that just once. They had become friends and things had stayed that way until his death.

"But you...I will swing my blade for you Kagura...for I never want to lose you.", the fourth year had said afterwards.

This had been the moment where Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi had shared their first kiss, with only the lake of Astrea Hill and the autumn leafs to bear witness to the moment and the beginning of their relationship. Kagura had discovered more of Erzas soft parts. For example the fact that she was really big on pubilc displays of affection, while Kagura was embaressed about showing affection in public.

"Don't ask me why, it's just how it is!", had been her favourite sentence when Erza had asked what was so bad about showing affection in public.

She had slowly lost some of her shyness about that, but it still had taken a lot of persuation from her girlfriend about entering the Étoile competition this same winter. Fortunately this was mostly about the forté of Erza that was being public with her affection for Kagura. Since she had been the elder one, she could do what she was best at.

"I ask you Erza Scarlet...are you capable of protecting your partner?", the student council president of Miator had asked the redhead.

"Indeed I am.", the redhead had awnsered without hesitation, making Kagura blush.

This blush only intensified as Erza was asked to prove it. She had recited an old vow of protection that samurai had often offered to their spouses at their time. It had not been the most creative of ideas, but as Erza was tecnically a samurai herself, following the path of the sword, it had still been a nice fit for her, since this was just who Erza was. Kagura was uncertain if this harmony with Erzas personality had been what had won them the competition in the end, since Kagura had to be the one to safe Erzas hide during the dance. The student council president had later told the younger girl that this was probably also part of their victory. The existance of two Étoiles was for one reason: Humans have been and would always be incapable of supporting themselves. It had shown her willingness to work together with the elder girl and not have her carry the load all by herself.  
This had really sounded so nice. Relationships were supposed to be a partnership were both parties involved equally supported each other. Kagura had often deemed this ideal lost in the world, but it existed at Astrea Hill so Kagura was sure she and Erza could carry it out to the "real world". The world after Miator. The ribboned girl had found something few students of Miator even dared to desire. A sanctuary, a happy ending, a future and a path of her own. It sounded harsh but at that very moment she couldn't have cared less about those Miator girls who could never obtain that. 

There was only one fact that Kagura had never considered: In this world, nothing good and pure could last long. Not even on the sacred grounds of Astrea Hill as the moment of departure approached and came closer and closer.

 

Sometimes it seemed like the hours of working hard to represent the schools or just being at the greenhouse had only really meant something to Kagura these days. Of course both her and Erza were well-respected and admired by the time Erza had reached her last year at Miator. Still...Kagura had felt like something important had vanished with time. The brunette had tried to tell herself that she was just psyching herself out, but the lingering feeling was still there. Erza hadn't been completely with her anymore and Kagura just couldn't understand what the reason was. Had she done something wrong? It turned out that Kagura would find her awnser all too soon, as she bumped into her girlfriend one day after class and an envelope fell outta her bookbag. A letter and she could read the name of the man it was adressed to:

JELLAL FERNANDEZ

"So this is what has been going on with you. You've been seeing him behind my back!", Kagura had yelled at her.

Outsiders probably hadn't understood it, but to Kagura Jellal Fernandez was the name of a murderer. Simon and Jellal had been fighting with each other on that fateful day, so if that man had not distracted Simon, he would still be alive. This person had survived, while her kind brother had been killed. Kagura had heared that he had joined the millitary almost right of the bat after that and had wished for him to come home with a bullet in his head. Apperantly that had not been the case.

"Do I really have to gain your approval for visiting him at the military hospital?", Erza had asked dryly, but one could hear the hurt.

"Let this man languish there!", Kagura had just returned her comment.

"I shall not! He is not the one to blame for your brothers death! He joined the military to atone for something that could have happened to anyone!", the redhad had replied, her hair slowly becoming a flag of war.

"It's not going to bring him back and its not gonna erase his sin. He should've faced justice a long time ago, but it did not happen! And to find out that the person I love gives him a gateway to escape his sins...", the ribboned maiden had hissed.

She had never gotten a chance to finish that sentence though, as her scarlet headed love had slapped her cleanly across the face, making the onlookers gasp in shock.

"Maybe this has been a mistake from the start! If all you can do is mold me to your liking, then this between us was pointless!", the slapping hands owner had hissed.

This same hand then had come up to her and let the Étoile necklace come loose. It had been tossed to the same ground which Erza had picked up her letter to the wounded military man up from.

Then Kaguras scarlet headed warrior maiden had turned away without looking back. Why? Why did this have to happen? Kagura had known that there was a military base with a hospital in Erzas hometown, but why did the man that had killed her brother have to end up there and corrupt that warrior? Why couldn't Erza have fought against his influence as hard as she had done? Why? Why? Why?  
Soon after Erza had left Miator Kagura had heared that Erza and Jellal had moved in together from some of Erzas younger friends at Astrea Hill. Apperantly they were in a relationship now and soon marriage would be an option as Jellal had recieved a promotion within the military and would have the proper financial security to actually take care of Erza. It felt out of place to Kagura though. A warrior like Erza could take care of herself and did not have to take any handouts and especially not from a murderer.

Étoile meant star and every star had to die sooner or later. Like with the stars, the power of their bond had been fleeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of that. I am just too immersed in this headcanon of Strawberry Panic and military stuff and I actually did the research on how romantic relationships between girls, as it is common in Strawberry Panic, can end up. I simply wanted to try writing a story like this and not insult anybody with it. Hope you somehow liked it...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this satisfies you on some point. The song Wendy sings is from Fairy Tail. The forests that are not part of Astrea Hill, kind of seem like the place to hold that kind of clinic for me. Was a headcanon of mine, since I started watching Strawberry Panic...first time I used it though. Hope I did not upset anyone with the PTSD scene...I mean...what is a thirteen year-old to do? And PTSD cases are so vary. Hoping for some feedback...see ya next time.


End file.
